


Spring Break

by allwaswell16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Coincidences, Florida, Grey Sweatpants, M/M, Spring, Spring Break, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: Harry runs into a familiar face while on spring break. (His face isn't the only part of him that he notices.)





	Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullOnLarrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/gifts).



> [Lauren](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/), thanks for organizing this little drabble prompt for us. You know how much I needed it. <3
> 
> [taggiecb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb), thanks for looking it over for me and laughing along with the story. <3
> 
> [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/), I can't stop writing grey sweatpants fics. You're to blame. lol <3

Harry walks the aisles of the grocery store with a sigh, wishing he were at Whole Foods. He should have just driven further instead of picking the nearest grocery store to the beach house they’re renting for spring break.

The only thing left on his list is seltzer water. He eyes the options for water and can’t find any. Surely, even this second rate grocery store has some. By the liquor maybe?

He’d already passed the beer seeing as how Liam and Niall had immediately stocked up the second they’d arrived. He makes his way down the crowded aisle full of other spring breakers piling beer into their carts. He makes his way to the seltzer and can see it just beyond his reach, blocked by two guys standing in front of it arguing.

“Just grab the Bud Light and let’s go.”

“I thought we were getting Miller Lite.”

He perhaps would have interrupted, but the one on the left’s ass looks spectacular in cut off grey sweat shorts. It’s not that the shorts don’t fit, it’s just that his ass is so perfectly formed that it presses against the fabric in such a way so that the entire beautiful outline is displayed magnificently.

Future civil engineers can appreciate a nice design. Good job, nature, he thinks to himself.

“What’s wrong with Bud?”

“Nothing. I just wanted Miller.”

“Fine. Get the Miller.”

“Not if you’re gonna be all fucking pissy about it.”

“I’m not gonna be pissy about it.”

“Yeah right. Just grab the Bud Light, so this guy can stop staring at your ass and pop his eyes back in his head.”

Harry snaps up in time to see the guy on the right motion at him.

“What? I--no, I’m just--the seltzer--” The perfectly shaped ass turns around and-- “Louis?”

Fucking hell. He knows this ass. Considering how much time he’s spent staring at that ass for the last two years of his engineering courses, you’d think he’d have recognized it.

“Harry?”

The man on the right’s face lights up in glee. “Harry? _The_ Harry?”

“Shut up,” Louis mumbles. “You win. Grab the Miller Lite.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.” The guy grabs Louis by the arm as though he knew Louis was going to make a break for it. “Hi, I’m Zayn. Louis’ roommate. Nice to meet you. I’ve heard _a lot_ about you.”

Louis’ other arm shoots out as he slaps a hand over Zayn’s mouth. “Hi, Harry. Weird running into you here. Seltzer, was it? Here!”

Louis shuffles them to the side, so he can reach the seltzer. “Uh, thanks.”

Zayn wrestles out of Louis’ grip and shouts out, “GivemeyournumberandI’llmakehimtextyou!”

Louis’ face flushes. He’s as exquisitely beautiful as ever and apparently he talks about him to his roommate. He’s supremely glad Niall insisted on going to Clearwater for spring break.

Harry smiles a dimpled grin, and the pink in Louis’ cheeks darken.

“Hey, Lou?”

“Yeah?” Louis squeaks.

“Can I take you to dinner tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my spring drabble! If you enjoyed it, please leave kudos and comments! And if you [reblog the fic post for me](https://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/183675506421/spring-break-a-ficlet-by-allwaswell16-written), I'll love you forever. <3


End file.
